


Plight

by Pinx_B (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, Future Fic, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: It wasn't going to be like the last time, this much Umi knew. Life waited for nothing, not even love.





	Plight

 

* * *

 

 

 

Stood with Kotori in the bustling boarding area of the airport, Umi could've sworn silence was all around her. The people passing by were nothing but speedy blurs going about their journeys and the only thing she could hear was her heart pounding in her chest as the noise strummed into her mind.

The warmth of Kotori's fingers seeped into her own as she squeezed them. She wasn't sure when she would be able to feel the soothing heat against her fingertips again.

Even thinking about it caused a dull ache to course through Umi's body but she couldn't show that she was breaking inside, this was a happy moment after all; Kotori would finally be able to resume the dream she had to study fashion abroad. For good.

"Do you have your ticket and passport?".

It was a silly question, she knew that but as long as it stalled the departure for even a second longer, she would try anything.

Kotori nodded and Umi could see her visibly gather her emotions together, "Double checked".

She smiled and took in a deep breath, "Stay in touch, please".

For how long, Umi didn't care, she just had to say it.

"I will, Umi-chan" Kotori replied between a sniffle and keeping her eyes on the faltering ambers that were trying so hard not to water, "Take care, okay?".

The tannoy system above indicated that Kotori's flight was ready.

Umi held her hands tighter in a refusal to acknowledge what was to come.

"I have to go" Kotori said, her voice breaking as painfully as her heart was.

"I know".

"Umi-chan..".

Not moving, Umi simply replied "Yes?".

"I have to leave now".

"I'm aware of that".

The tears were flowing for both women now as the clock was ticking too quickly till Kotori was on the one way plane away for who knew how long.

"Umi-chan, please..I can't..".

She pulled the crying woman against her and wrapped her arms around her waist snugly as her lips pressed with Kotori's.

Words were fruitless now; the decision had been made, no matter how much they stalled time, eventually they'd have to leave each other's final embrace.

Kotori's knees buckled both under sadness and Umi's final kiss with her so she savoured every single detail into her mind. The soft caress of her lips over hers, her own hands on Umi's tear stained face, the lack of distance between them; the closeness.

It'll soon just be a memory.

The tannoy went off again and Umi wanted to break it into pieces, anything to shut up the  monotonous, electronic voice that was reminding them that Kotori was going to be leaving her.

With a final and lingering hug that felt magnetic, they slowly extracted themselves an arms length away and stared at each other for one last time.

"Goodbye, Umi-chan, I love you" Kotori said barely above a whisper as she retrieved her side bag.

"I love you too, Kotori" Umi replied with forced calmness in her tone. There was no way she would say goodbye, she didn't care how far in denial she was, she could not bring herself to say it.

With a pained smiled, Kotori turned to leave as her hand slipped out of Umi's. She kept her head down as she felt Umi's eyes on her and she willed herself to not turn around because she knew she would end up dropping everything and running back into her arms. 

Umi's hand felt cold the moment Kotori had to let go to catch the plane and she watched her walk away from her life, possibly for good. She felt heavy on the spot, unable to block out the screaming of her heart saying, "Run after her, hold her and don't let go" .

But she knew she couldn't do that. She couldn't repeat Honoka's move all those years ago when they were teens.

Umi was wise enough to know that things were not as simple once you became adults, the luxury of saving friendships and relationships was merely a fairytale.

She had to let Kotori go live her life, build her career, chase her passion. Just like she would do herself once she left the airport and went home.

They could grieve their relationship and move on, that's how real life worked. 

There was no dramatic run through the airport to stop her. There was no pleading how she couldn't do without her. There were no more school dreams. There was no cheesy music playing in the background as they hugged and kissed. There were no reconciliations. There was no putting ambitions on hold. There was no leaving hand in hand. There never was a ending together promised. 

 

That's how growing up worked. 

Nothing was set in the stone, the building blocks of both the world around you and your personality never stay the same. What you had one moment may not be the next. The support you had last week may not be there next year. The relationship you had for 3 years could end in just 3 days. The friendships you spent perfecting since childhood could end in the flicker of a minute.

Everything in this world is ephemeral. 

Yet, life goes on.

 


End file.
